This invention relates in general to electric motors having rotors eccentrically driven by linearly reciprocating members that are powered by superconducting electromagnets, and in particular to those in which the electromagnets are solenoids that are cooled cryogenically to superconduct.
Although the prior art contains electric motors having rotors driven by reciprocating members that are powered by electromagnets, heretofore they have been very inefficient. The invention described herein is much more efficient than such prior art devices.
Heretofore, cryogenically cooled motors have been disclosed. Complex ways have been devised to cryogenically cool the field windings of such motors, particularly field windings on a rotor. This invention overcomes the difficulties of such prior art devices by allowing the field windings to be stationary with respect to the motor housing.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable from a reading of the text hereinafter.